Last Time in New York
Recap Continuity *Barney saying ring bear instead of ring bearer, and Robin thinks he's going to do something with a bear in the wedding. It also happened in . *When Ted goes to tell his upstairs neighbour how he really feels about her, it is much like his speech to the Mother in . *The bottle that Lily and Robin broke is Glen McKenna scotch. The gang saved money and bought a 50 years old bottle of that scotch in . Barney and Jerome Whittaker known to like that scotch, revealed in . *The sword fight between Marshall and Ted occurred back in 2005 and was shown in . *The sword fights happened on April 26th, Which was between and . *Lily says "yousonofabitch" again. It was this phrase, said in a particular 'Lily' way was first seen in . *The scene between Ted and Robin at the carousel happened in . *Lily continues to take drinks from Linus, after being offered the "Kennedy Package" in . *Barney and Robin, speaking in unison then looking at each other and going "Awww" started in . *A montage of Ted's painful moments was shown previously in . *Ted list of last things to do in New York is written on yellow legal pad paper, the same Ted uses to make his pro and cons lists. *A flashback to Lily shoplifting was shown in . Gallery Last Time in New York (1).jpg Last Time in New York (2).jpg Last Time in New York (3).jpg Last Time in New York (4).jpg Last Time in New York (5).jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *It was stated in that Robin hated nicknames. However she calls Barney "B-Nasty" and he calls her "R-Train". Allusions and Outside References *The episode title is a play on the Season 2 episode, . *When Robin is fighting Lily, she says "My name is Rodrigo Degoya, you killed someone I love, prepare to dance!". Afterwards, Future Ted says "Yes, kids, that's what your Aunt Lily thought the line was". He's talking about the famous line of from . * is mentioned frequently. *The preview of this episode said that Barney and Robin's relatives are "The Walking Old". This is a parody to . * Lily states that her destroyed dress made her boobs look worth the opening scene in the . Music Other Notes *Ted mentions the , an episode name that will be later that season. Guests * - Daphne *Wayne Brady - James * - Uncle Mort *Marjorie Lovett - Aunt Muriel *Robert Belushi - Linus *Joie Magidow - Elderly Relative *Jonathan Craig Williams - Cop *Jason Boggs - Packers Fan *Ramon Hilario - Crusty Old Guy *Cynthia Murell - Gorgeous Woman Podcast Featuring television critics Mikey O'Connell, Sandra Gonzalez and Joe Adalian. Reception Donna Bowman of gave the episode an A-.http://www.avclub.com/articles/last-time-in-new-york,103498/ Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 7 out of 10. http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/01/how-i-met-your-mother-last-time-in-new-york-review Angel Cohn of gave the episode a B.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-last-time-in-new-york/ References External Links Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Future articles